


The First Lesson

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flying, Kid Fic, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that their daughter is half angel, Castiel teaches her how to fly even though Dean is terrified she might fall</p><p>For SRS 2012: Bonus Round 0.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Lesson

"Cas, I don't think this is a good idea...Gracie's still kinda young."

The angel lowered his blue eyes and looked down at his feet.

"What if she falls? What if she gets really high and then falls?"

"I'll catch her."

When Dean and Castiel first found out about their daughter's wings, Dean had been ecstatic. Yet once Gracie got a little older and started to notice the big invisible things stuck to her back, she wouldn't stop asking questions. Then again, what four year old doesn't ask a billion questions?

The talk had gone well when they decided to tell her she was half angel, but to Dean's dismay, it had sparked a curiosity in his little girl that wouldn't go away unless she experienced flying for herself. She was stubborn like him, even though Dean hated to admit it. 

"Dean, she will be safe with me. I promise."

Castiel lifted his eyes and for a moment, they locked with Dean's. The hunter pressed his lips together, wanting to argue some more but forcing himself to stop for now.

"Fine. But if she falls, I'm not gonna be happy."

 

The little girl sprung forward from the back door, racing out into the yard where Dean was standing. Cas came out after her, nodding at his husband reassuringly.

"Grace, come here?"

She bounced over to Castiel, her brown, curly pigtails swaying as she stepped. Her smile was enough to melt both men's hearts and since she'd recently lost some of her front teeth, she was even cuter than she normally was.

"I wanna fly, daddy, I wanna fly!"

Cas smiled softly, giving Dean one more glance before kneeling before the little girl. "Are you sure?"

She giggled, nodding emphatically. 

"Alright, now hold still."

Grace dropped her arms to her sides and stood like a pole. She closed her eyes as Cas tapped one finger in the space behind her back. Slowly, the dark black wings revealed themselves. Dean's eyes grew wide as he watched the whole thing a few feet away.

Opening her eyes, Grace craned her neck back spinning a little to see the new addition to her body.

"They're so cool!" She brought her hands back to gently fluff the feathers.

Cas cocked his head to the side and smiled at her. "Can you make them move, Grace?"

Slowly at first, but then picking up a little more speed and control, the small, dark wings began to flap. Gracie giggled happily, making them flutter.

"Good job." Cas said, standing up straight and reaching out a hand to his daughter. She tipped her head and took it, holding on tightly.

"I wanna fly, daddy!"

Dean rubbed his face and began to shift uncomfortably on his feet.

Cas took the girl's other hand and held them both out between the two of them.

"Do you think you're ready?" He asked.

She nodded giddily again, smile wide.

Gripping her hands so she wouldn't fall (to Dean's horror), Cas nodded down at Grace.

"You have to concentrate on it. Think about flying while you move your wings."

Sticking her tongue out of her mouth, Grace narrowed her eyes, going completely quiet as she concentrated.

The black wings flapped slowly, then a little faster and then, they began to lift the little girl off her feet so she was hovering about an inch off the ground.

"Concentrate harder." Cas said gently, nodding to let her know it was okay.

She sucked in a breath and kept trying, raising a little higher.

By the time her feet were at the same level as Cas' knees, he carefully let go of one hand.

"What are you doing?" Dean protested, looking utterly distraught watching off to the side.

"She's getting it, Dean, it's alright."

"Don't worry, daddy, look!" Giggling, Gracie flapped her wings a little harder and rose up to Cas's eye level. 

"Are you ready for me to let go?" Cas raised a brow. It would be easy to catch her even if she wasn't ready, but both him and Dean knew she wouldn't stop until she tried it.

"Yeah!" Gracie beamed, her eyes concentrating on Cas' as he began to count off.

"One. Two." 

Dean held his breath and took a step forward.

"Three." 

Castiel released his grip on the little girl's hand and she stayed there, floating in the air at least five feet off the ground. She was giggling and smiling wider than they had ever seen, her wings moving quickly to keep her up there. Grace turned her head to face Dean.

"Look, papa, I told you I could–" She must have broken her train of thought because at that moment, her wings stopped flapping and she began to fall.

Quickly, Cas held his arms out as Dean ran forward. Both men caught her at the same time, holding her close as she burst out laughing. 

Dean gave his husband a piercing glare as he kissed the top of his daughter's head. Cas sighed and leaned forward to press his lips quickly on Dean's. Gracie wrapped her arms around their necks and hugged them both, her wings moving on either side of them. 

"That was so fun, daddy! I wanna do it again."

"I think that's enough for today, you did such a good job." Cas smiled.

"Can I do more tomorrow?"

Cas looked questioningly into Dean's eyes. The hunter sighed, giving in. 

"I guess so." He huffed out a breath.

They set her carefully onto the ground and Gracie took both of their hands in hers. Castiel used his free hand to touch the tip of her wing and make them invisible again.

Walking back into the house, Gracie wouldn't stop talking about all the tricks she wanted to try the next time she got into the air.


End file.
